What their words truly meant
by MilleCrepe069
Summary: As arguments mirror how much their hearts seek. Every facade shows a hint of truth. Yullen, Rated M. reviews please.
1. Read between the lines

**As arguments mirror how much their hearts seek. Every façade shows a hint of truth.**

**heya people!, trying to start a new life and finish whatever I started *will try to finish my first story too..:))**

**sooo, here's my second fic please R&R.. I love messages and Reviews3**

* * *

Arguing about almost everything under the sun is one huge disaster brought about by two particular exorcists in the order.

One hot-headed samurai and another a rather gentle white-haired boy, truly opposites, with dark and light hair. Much to everyone's surprise, the appearance of both rather complement each other well—not when they are fighting though.

But even fights have their own way of displaying features that allure and draw people in. It makes someone notice what they're not allowed to. It makes people seem more drunk than ever.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BAKANDA?!", a frail boy clutching a fork with an unusually large piece of meat and a glass of milk on the other hand bursted in the cafeteria, causing finders to squat and run, a certain girl with cold sweat, a redhead beam with amusement and a soba eating samurai to smirk with a darkened aura after hearing an insult to his name.

"Nothing you should be concerned about, moyashi" the samurai said after sipping hot tea.

"heeeh, I was just taking my time finishing the food Jerry made for me, BaKanda." the boy argued with one of his veins popped—but still maintaining his smile, with one complaint after the other "—and it's Allen, you jerk!"

"Yeah, but you're not getting any muscles even with that moron" Kanda says with a smirk grabbing the other boy's collar as his' was grabbed, and again, brought up the subject that made them argue in the first place—Allen's apparent bean sprout like body.

"You know I do have muscles! And why the hell do you even bother arguing with me when I'm just eating here!" Allen argued back. It was true that they always fight but it wasn't Kanda nor Allen who starts it, it was always ignited by things they disagree about.

But this time, Allen was quiet and Kanda just started insulting him. 'why is that?' a certain redhead wondered.

"haha, it's better if you don't argue because of that guys" Lenalee insisted.

"well, well, let's just stop here and just eat again shouldn't we? Allen? Yuu—_Ack_" Lavi added, answered by a sharp glare from the samurai who always told him not to call him by—

"Yuu" heads turned around to the owner of the voice who just seemingly want to get killed with the mugen, whose owner had widened eyes.

And as expected, it was Allen. "You better be prepared a whole lot starting now" a dark aura crept out of the boy as he went out of the cafeteria.

Kanda let himself not be bothered, Lenalee agape, Lavi beamed in expectance, and finders just got a glimpse of a frightening smile from someone they didn't even know had that kind of malice—someone as gentle as Allen.

Their fight was just an ordinary fight, or it should be, lest they let themselves be bothered by it. All just doesn't fit when you don't know what people think, one may have been just missing the little hints they gave away.

Now, what was he supposed to expect? And why did the samurai snap out? No one seemed to know.

The words hold so much, so much more than anyone could have thought nor expect of at the time. But sooner, you'll know how human actions are the way they are, deeply and tactfully concealing what they do not want seen, and slowly giving themselves away.

Think back, there is no way someone as antisocial as our samurai would start a fight just for fun. And the gentle Allen wouldn't have snapped with just insult.

They weren't the type to start things, they just _respond._

* * *

**Hai! My second fic *first one left hanging cause I forgot how to continue..:))**

**Please comment and help me improve please ^_^**

**Smutty scenes next.. WARNING, continue if you must OwO it's my first time trying to write one..LOL**


	2. Books aren't always boring

**Here's another chapter!..xD can you believe that this story was supposed be be a one-shot?..lol**

**I couldn't help it haha (so there, divided)**

**WARNING: smutty scenes, don't like it? Don't push it :P**  
**Please R&R ^_^**

* * *

Research. Research. "_Eat Right! Slim down_, wait that doesn't sound right." Allen said rummaging through a pile of books.

He had been in the library ever since he and Kanda fought. And the place was deserted, with everyone doing their own businesses or sleeping—it was night time after all.

"_Way of the great warriors_, why is this even here?" he murmured, browsing from one book.

"_Cut down Fats_, nope" to another.

"_Balanced Meal_, can't do that" and another.

"_Body proportioning_, quite near but not this"

"_Be THE man, Roar like a Buffalo, Smash up some Candies, Learn the early ways of Kung-Fu_, why isn't there anything that—AHA!" Allen rejoiced grasping a pocket book as if it just saved his life and immediately ran to his room, not bothering to clean up after his mess. luckily he didn't have a roommate who would bothered with his running.

He rushed to the comfort of his bed, lay facing the ceiling and held up the book.

"_100 ways to train the body, a way to beat the top!_" he said and held back his snickers as a little boy would while thinking of pranks.

"Just what I've been looking for, just you wait BaKanda! I'll shape up in no time!" flipping the pages, he read the first few and after reading some "advices" started undressing.

"heeeh, so I just need to check every part of my body and see where I want to improve on huh?" unbuttoning his shirt and pants, he moved towards the mirror and inspected his body.

"this is kinda embarrassing, even if I'm by myself" he mumbled to himself and started to blush, then he eyed his left arm. "Disgusting, nobody would ever want to see this huh?" He was deformed, ugly.

Shaking his head to the abrupt down atmosphere, "then I'd better start working on my chest, I've always wanted one like Kanda's" and he flipped to the page where he is to find how to improve on that area.

And he did like Kanda's chest. Those broad defined muscles, once he was able to touch them, when they were fighting akumas and he fell unto his embrace—he was practically bounced back by the annoyed samurai though. But still, it smelled of lotus, both hard and strong and… comfortable. He blushed a deep pink and shivered at the weird thought he just had. "The hell?, I'd better start working on this"

"Massage the chest thoroughly from the main to the tips, until stiff muscles wear out,.. massage, massage" Allen read out loud still butt naked and heading to his bed, started gesturing simultaneously to massage his chest. Sitting comfortably on his bed with his back leaning on the wall, he read the next lines, blushing from pink to deep red till the end "pinch and rub, eeeh?! The nipples?.. why? but wouldn't that be.." he fumbled through the words still in deep red flush and read: _P.S. sensual arousal is to be expected with this action to awaken the natural senses of the chest._

"seriously?" gulping, he decided to go on, 'It's for the muscles' he thought and closing his eyes, continues massaging and starts rubbing and squeezing his nipples with alternate gasps for air. He was aroused, yes, while thinking of having a chest like a particular samurai. He continued the said massage for a long time, hoping it will form into a firm chest in no time and when it started to hurt, moved on to his next target, the butt and the legs, first things first, we all know that a good body structure involve those areas doesn't it?

Hours of the said "training" lasted till midnight, and he decided that he will bathe first thing in the morning, hopefully when no one else is around, so he can stay there long enough without anyone complaining. Besides, he was a mess, arousing himself all through the night resulted to his countless ejaculation. He'd die if anyone ever sees him in that state.

He fell asleep butt naked, not bothering to clean up his messy room, smiling peacefully while hugging his new found asset to bringing down the samurai or at the least stepping up to his level. He wasn't really sure if it was working, but he knew he never hated the feel of it.

He wanted the older man to acknowledge him. He always had and the sudden outburst of the man in the cafeteria just gave him an idea of how to.

* * *

**Allen: nee, neee~ will I become muscular doing that?**

**me: oh, of course you will sweetie..;)**

**Allen: eeeh? tanoshimiiii~**

**me: *smirks* ****_'sorry hon, Kanda told me he wanted a smut scene of you'_**

**Kanda: f*ck**

**Allen: Waaaaaaah!, Bakanda!.. you saw?**

**Kanda: *walks off the corner***

**me: ara, that's the way to the baths...**

**Stay tuned!.:) reviews are highly appreciated ;)**


	3. Hints of Why

**What you see in people most of the time isn't all they are. They keep secrets and personalities that make them seem out of their own character, but in reality, it's just one of their many.**

**cheers to a new chapter! R&R please^^**

* * *

"what in the world is that moyashi planning to do?" murmured the samurai in an unusual tone while lying in his bed that night after a good night's shower, wearing a kimono and with a towel hovered on his shoulders.

He passed through the younger man's room as he went back to his and heard weird noises, exclamations, like he was… moaning and crying in pain but with a hint of something else(probably pleasure, since we all know what he was doing at that time).

He was not at all worried about the boy. At least that's what he hoped for. But strangely, Allen had a certain charm that made him very appealing to everyone, even to his enemies—and that included Kanda.

He wasn't supposed to argue that time when they were at the cafeteria. but there's nothing he could do but that. He couldn't resist. Just couldn't.

_so he shoved his way out._

Silence, just moments of silence passed. The lone samurai turned off the light and prepared to rest. His hands curled up to his head.

"The hell?!" he exclaimed and let out a che, he wouldn't be swayed, he shouldn't be.

Reaching out his hand up seemingly grasping nothing but air; even he was surprised by what destroyed all the silence.

"Yuu", an abrupt recall of the white-haired boy calling his name…

And the wild throbbing of his heart.

* * *

**I decided to make this chapter short.**

**sometimes, people are swayed after finding out a bit about someone, giving out too much will ruin all the excitement..*smirks***

**A few words can penetrate the heart more than complex ones. *wink wink***

**Reviews please:)**


	4. Reasons Why

**hi hi! next chap comin' through^_^**  
**sorry for all the smut, first timer here (suggestions and comments are highly appreciated) R&R! :)**

* * *

As the sun rose and light found its way to Kanda's room, his eyes shot open. He couldn't sleep, how could he? When a certain boy not just flashes but stays on his mind whenever he closed his eyes.

It irritated him of course, but he couldn't sleep with his eyes closed now, couldn't he? He bore it all, the image of the boy. The white, silky hair; the pale white skin; the scarred face that brought about his features; the grey eyes filled with undeniable sorrow, _someone befitting to be held, to be caressed._

and yes, Kanda thought of that in his deepest mind, something he never chose to open and accept,.. but he was swayed. Swayed by the boy whose eyes are so fixated, eyes that wouldn't waver, eyes that he longs to see with affection towards not others, not even to his friends but to himself and no one else.

He thought of the boy's frail body which protects something much bigger and looks like it'll break any minute; his voice, as gentle and warm as the summer wind; the sweet voice he uses when he speaks of someone he loved; the face that scrunched up and calms down before he breaks into a cry; even the fake smile he has, signaling that he was hurt but can still bear it.

Everything was beautiful, pure. He desired nothing for himself cause he thinks he's not worth it; he thinks more of his friends but what they, or we, know about him always had boundaries; he made sure not to tell too much, not to bring up his past, his failures, his weakness.

He thought of what had happened earlier; the mouths filling up itself with large pieces of meat and oil but still maintains its moist and delicious features; with a tint of pink, and a white, slightly creamy substance near the corner of his mouth(A/N the milk). He both looked dirty and sumptuous.

The sight made him itch and he knew he had to do something to erase that sexy image of him eating or he'd have to walk around the order with a hard-on. Thus, he commented on the boy's features, which was actually quite well-maintained, but he had no choice but to anger the teen, to twist his face in anger and brush off his lewd thoughts. But that angry, pouting Allen was just too cute that he made the samurai smirk all throughout the fight, not once losing his temper aside for the comment made by the usagi. And it was so much better when it was moyashi who called him, by surprise.

Thoughts shift from one to another, as one would expect from someone half asleep, half dreaming. And yet again "Yuu", another recall of the boy's voice calling his name sweetly, as he crawls to Kanda's bed. Kneeling and spreading his legs so Kanda's hips would be in between them, while Kanda lay facing him. Disheveled shirt, unbuttoned pants and with half-lidded eyes and the smell of soap, Allen was strangely seductive. He fiddled through his own body, lifting his shirt up, held it with his mouth, and played with his hardened sweet pinkish nipples, gasping and sweating from the pleasure of an audience.

He removes his pants and underwear, exposing his private part, repeatedly touching it gently from the base to tip, moaning, gasping, letting his mouth let go of the cloth. The less exposed skin made him even sexier and alluring to the eyes of the samurai, as the shirt, though covering him till his waist, was drenched in sweat and revealed more of his figure. He squatted down, leaning to Kanda's shoulder, rubbing his chest to the samurai's while letting his private part rub to the other each of them gasping with pleasure.

Hell yes, he was irritated, for he could not dare open his eyes anymore and with the shed of light to his eyes, he knew that he needed to wake up for another day of work… and relieve himself of his lust so early in the morning.

He headed to the baths.

* * *

**More than half of our lives are spent with our eyes closed. and even with the darkness, it reveals everything.-MilleCrepe**

**Notice that I almost always put quotes here? haha just thought of them when I was editing..xD**

**stay tuned!^_^**


End file.
